Mafioso et Musicien
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: Ça me convient. Je joue de la guitare, il écoute.


Yo ! Et un OS pour la nuit du FoF, un ! Sur le thème Bouffon. (Ce titre provient d'un manque total d'imagination. Oui.)

Bonne lecture !

.

Mafioso et Musicien

.

« Tu m'amuses. »

Ça me convient, je crois. Il est grand prince, après tout. Il est riche. Il est beau. Il est intelligent. Il a des parents. Assis sur une chaise de la Salle, il m'écoute jouer de la guitare, chanter des textes plutôt pourris, sans jamais rien dire. La première fois, j'avais fini trois morceaux avant de remarquer sa présence. Ça m'avait fait un choc.

.

Clap. Clap.

« Putain, tu m'as fiche une de ces trouilles ! T'es qui, d'abord ? »

Demyx serra son instrument contre lui, de surprise. Le garçon face à lui n'arborait aucune expression particulière sinon une sorte d'ennui qui semblait constant. Il avait tout sauf la tête de quelqu'un qui venait d'applaudir. Demyx voulut le jeter, lui dire de dégager, parce que cette salle abandonnée, c'était lui qui l'avait trouvée, et il comptait bien la garder pour lui, mais l'intrus parla d'abord.

« Zexion. »

Et Demyx n'osa plus rien dire. Ce lycée était mal famé, plein de délinquants en tous genres, mais il y avait aussi des gros poissons, et parmi les gros poissons, un requin. Tout le monde savait qui était Zexion, ou plutôt, qui était son père. Alors Demyx ne dit rien parce que franchement ? Il avait la trouille.

.

Quand j'y repense, je me dis qu'il y avait un petit éclat dans ses yeux, quand il a applaudi. Quelque chose qui, chez quelqu'un d'autre, aurait été un sourire éclatant.

.

« C'est quoi, ce morceau ? »

Demyx releva les yeux de sa guitare, continuant de gratter les cordes. Il s'était plus ou moins habitué à la présence de l'autre, au fil des jours. À son silence. Zexion était simplement là quand il jouait, un livre dans les mains, alors ce n'était pas trop dérangeant. Demyx avait eu peur, au début, que le garçon lui demande de partir, parce qu'il savait qu'il n'aurait eu d'autre choix que d'obtempérer. Après tout, ce gars, c'était quand même un mafioso. Un mafioso d'un mètre cinquante, gringalet et aussi jeune que Demyx, mais un mafioso tout de même. Mais, au final, Zexion n'avait jamais rien demandé de tel, et à vrai dire outre la fois où Demyx lui avait demandé son nom, il n'avait rien dit. C'était, en quelque sorte, la première fois qu'il lui adressait la parole.

« C'est rien. »

Zexion haussa un sourcil, mais comme il s'agissait de celui dissimulé par sa mèche, Demyx ne le vit pas. Alors Zexion haussa l'autre.

« C'est moi qui l'ai écrit. Il a pas de nom. »

La gringalet opina du chef, signifiant qu'il avait assimilé l'information, et Demyx soupira. Pas causant, le gars.

« Tu aimes bien ? »

Doucement, Zexion hocha la tête, et retourna à son livre. Une vague de joie déferla en Demyx.

« C'est vrai ? Cool alors ! Tu joues d'un instrument ? »

C'était sorti tout seul, et Demyx ce flagella mentalement. Ce type-là, il était pas normal, il pouvait pas lui parler comme à un pote. Il savait même pas s'il avait le droit de le tutoyer, il n'avait jamais vu personne le faire. Il n'avait jamais vu personne lui parler, même. Est-ce qu'il avait le droit de lui parler ? Ou est-ce que les hommes de son père allaient débarquer pour le tabasser à mort. Frissonnant malgré le peu de vraisemblance de cette situation, Demyx retourna à ses accords. Invisible parce que personne ne le regardait, Zexion sourit.

.

« Tu lis quoi ? »

Demyx se dit qu'il faudrait – peut-être – qu'il arrête de parler sans réfléchir. Mais Zexion était sur ce bouquin depuis au moins une semaine, alors qu'habituellement il en changeait presque chaque jour. Ce gars était pas humain. Sans arrêter sa lecture, Zexion releva le livre afin que Demyx puisse lire la couverture. Don Quijote, il était écrit. Pas Don Quichotte, non. Donc Zexion lisait en Espagnol. Taré, va. Demyx soupira. Définitivement, ils n'appartenaient pas au même monde.

« Tu lis souvent en Espagnol ? »

D'un mouvement simple et synthétique, Zexion fit non de la tête.

« C'est la première fois. »

Demyx ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Et tu pouvais pas commencer par … je sais pas ? Mafalda ? La maison de Bernarda Alba ?

—Tu connais ça, toi ?

—Eh, j'en ai peut-être pas l'air mais en vrai, je suis pas trop con, tu sais ? »

Et Zexion rit. Demyx en resta tout éberlué.

.

Demyx avait envie de balancer sa gratte par terre, de foutre des coups de pieds dans tous les meubles, mais il n'en avait même pas la force. Il était tellement plein d'émotions qu'il se sentait vide. Alors, lessivé, il se laissa tomber bruyamment sur le sol, guitare serrée contre le torse. Zexion – qui était déjà là – referma son livre pour le regarder. Ce qui était étrange. D'habitude, il se contentait de relever légèrement la tête. Comme Demyx ne disait rien, le mafioso en devenir fit un geste du menton dans sa direction. C'était sûrement une manière de dire _Qu'est-ce qui va pas ?_ Demyx voulu soupirer, mais ce fut une plainte, rauque et embrouillée, qui quitta ses lèvres.

« C'est ma mère. Elle veut pas me rencontrer. »

Zexion fronça les sourcils. Demyx comprit qu'il ne comprenait pas.

« Je suis en foyer, et on m'a donné les coordonnées de ma mère biologique comme, tu sais ? j'ai eu dix-huit ans. Je lui ai écrit que je voulais la rencontrer. Eh bah elle, elle veut pas. »

Zexion baissa les yeux. La mafia, c'est une grande famille. C'était étrange, pour lui, imaginer quelqu'un délaisser sa famille. Ce n'était pas tout à fait envisageable.

.

Après ça, je lui ai parlé pendant des heures, parce qu'il rouvrait pas son livre et que je me suis dit que ça l'intéressait. Ou qu'il me flinguerait si à cause de moi il avait fermé son livre pour rien. Oui, plutôt ça.

Je me suis mis à lui raconter me vie, souvent. Lui, il disait rien. Il écoutait, il commentait à peine. J'avais l'impression d'être chez un psy.

.

Zexion inspira un grand coup, les yeux fermés. Demyx arrêta son histoire, même pas vexé que son ami ( ?) ne l'écoute pas. De toute façon, cette histoire, elle était pas intéressante.

« Y a quoi ? »

Zexion lui lança un regard noir. _Ça te regarde pas_. Il avait même pas besoin de le prononcer. Ça, en revanche, c'était vexant.

« Non, tu déconnes ? Attends, j'ai passé les derniers mois à te déballer ma vie et tu veux même pas me dire qu'y a un truc qui va mal ? Mais c'est du foutage de gueule ! »

Demyx s'en voulut d'avoir haussé le ton. Parce que Zexion avait l'air touché. Et parce qu'en un mot, Zexion pouvait le faire tuer. À moitié des deux.

.

Finalement, il a rien dit, mais je l'ai réconforté quand même. Quand j'ai essayé de lui frotter la tête, il m'a mis une droite. C'est fou, il a aucune force dans les bras. Il a bien visé, pourtant j'ai même pas eu de bleu. Plus tard, j'ai appris – par la machine à rumeurs du lycée – qu'un gang de merdeux s'était attaqué à un tatoueur du milieu, qu'il connaissait bien, et qu'il était mort, lui et sa femme. Sa femme, la sœur de Zexion. Alors, pour pas lui dire que je savais mais le réconforter quand même, j'ai joué plein de morceaux doux et gentils. J'en ai même composé un, j'ai essayé de mettre des paroles dessus mais il fait croire qu'en poésie, je chie vraiment. Mais pendant que je jouais, au rythme des cordes, Zexion a récité _Demain dès l'aube_ , et c'était sublime. J'ai compris qu'il avait compris que je savais. Mais il a rien dit. Alors j'ai rien dit.

.

Nonchalamment – presque comme s'il n'avait pas hésité pendant deux semaines avant d'oser faire ça – Demyx posa le menton sur l'épaule de Zexion, lisant par-dessus son épaule quelques lignes du roman du jour – _Au sud de la frontière, à l'ouest du soleil_ – murmurant les paroles de _Waltz #2_ d'Elliott Smith. Mince, il fallait vraiment qu'il apprenne ce morceau.

À moitié surpris, Zexion tourna un peu la tête vers lui, et sans raison aucune – ah si ! il en avait envie – Demyx lui embrassa la joue.

.

Le lendemain, il est pas venu. Je me faisais des tas de films. Dans les meilleurs scénarios, on retrouvait assez vite mon cadavre. Mais il est revenu après, et rien n'avait changé. Sinon que j'étais plus tactile, je crois.

.

« Mais quel connard ! »

Demyx frappa du poing contre le mur. Mais quand il ouvrit les yeux, Zexion le regardait, alors il sourit.

Il ne parla pas de Vanitas, ni de ses piques homophobes. Zexion ne savait même pas – enfin, peut-être que si, vu son réseau – qu'il était gay.

.

« Tu devrais lire ça. »

Zexion lui tendait un livre. C'était assez rare, quoi qu'on en dise, que la mafieux initie la conversation. Demyx le saisit. Le livre était vieux, ou plutôt, usé. L'édition était assez récente, mais les pages semblaient avoir été tournées mille fois. Demyx était pourtant certain que Zexion n'achetait que des livres neufs. C'était un livre de Patty Smith, _Just Kids_ , Demyx en avait déjà entendu parler. Une histoire d'amour, au sens le plus absolu du terme.

Mais il n'y avait pas de sous-entendu pas vrai ?

.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? »

Demyx grogna un son qui devait ressembler à « Rien », ou ressembler à rien, au choix. Ça n'était sûrement pas convaincant, ni même vraisemblable au vu de son visage amoché. Zexion referma son livre et pour la première fois, Demyx aurait voulu qu'il le rouvre et continue à lire en silence. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas devoir expliquer à Zexion qu'il s'était fait frapper pour sa sexualité. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas lui dire. Les autres, il s'en fichait, mais Zexion … quelle est la plus grande peur d'un hétéro basique quand il apprend qu'un de ses potes est gay ? Que le dit pote tombe amoureux de lui. C'est stupide, irrationnel, mais il leur faut du temps pour comprendre.

Sauf que, pour Zexion, cette crainte est certainement justifiée.

Zexion fronça les sourcils.

« Un gars de ma classe, c'est rien.

—Qui ? »

Le ton était sec, sans appel.

« Vanitas. Fair. »

Le gringalet cligna lentement des yeux, et Demyx comprit qu'il notait l'information quelque part dans sa tête.

« Pourquoi ? »

Demyx se tendit. Mais il ne savait pas dire non à Zexion. Il ne l'avait jamais fait.

« Parce que j'suis un sale pédé. »

Sa voix était violente, emportée et retenue. Ignoble. Amère. Zexion leva les yeux au ciel. C'est tout. Il reprit son livre, et Demyx entonna _Tainted Love._

.

Quand Vanitas se retrouva porté disparu, Demyx ne se posa pas de questions. Il avait passé toute son enfance à s'en poser, alors il se préservait de trop penser, maintenant.

.

Et maintenant je suis face à lui, je repense à tout ça. Ça me convient, je pense. De l'amuser, simplement. Je lui ai demandé « Pourquoi tu viens ici ? ». Je pensais qu'il répondrait pas. Mais il a répondu, et j'essaie de me dire que ça me convient, d'être son bouffon. Le mot pensé m'arrache un rire sec. Le bouffon du seigneur Zexion, roi du lycée et un jour de la ville ! C'est un beau poste, n'est-ce pas ?

Il fronce les sourcils, à chaque fois je me demande s'il fronce les deux ou s'il fronce l'un et hausse l'autre. J'imagine que je n'en saurai jamais rien. Un des grands mystères de la vie. Un bouffon n'a pas à savoir ça. Je reprends ma gratte pour jouer un bout de truc médiéval, pour me mettre dans l'ambiance. Je devrais me mettre à jongler aussi, tiens. Ile me semble qu'Axel a des bâtons du diable a donner.

« Plus précisément, tu amuses mon cœur. »

Je crois que je comprends pas cette phrase. Est-ce qu'un cœur peut se fendre la poire ? J'ai presque envie de pleurer. Ah, non. Je pleure. Je croyais que j'étais proche de lui, un peu. C'est … décevant. En fait, non, ça ne me convient pas. Il se passe la main dans les cheveux, et ça relève sa mèche. Il a donc bien deux yeux. Il a l'air exaspéré. Quoi, son joujou ne l'amuse plus ?

« J'essaie de dire que je t'aime, banane. »

La première chose à laquelle je pense, c'est _Retour vers le futur_. Puis, je pense plus à rien. Il vient bien de dire ce qu'il vient de dire ? Euh … Ouais, logique. Enfin, non. Euh …

O.K., là, il m'embrasse. Certes. Maintenant que j'ai cette idée de bouffon et de roi, je pense à du Merthur. Ça tombe bien. J'adore ce couple.

.

Voilà ! Dites-moi si vous avez aimé ou non !

Mata nee ^^ !


End file.
